Two problems all too often encountered by artists, preschool and school age children and all other persons who use a multiplicity of pens in close proximity of time are: (1) where is the cap for a pen and (2) where is the green cap for the green pen, when a multiplicity of pens are used.
All too often pens get mismatched tops placed on them. This is not only unsightly, but can lead to premature drying of felt tip pens because the brand A cap is not a perfect fit for a brand B barrel, thereby letting air reach the felt tip or rolling ball and dry it out.
Ofttimes a pen cap will fall to the floor, or be swept under the user's work papers only to become misplaced for what seems like a year. Thus there is a need for a product that prevents felt tip dry out, and which prevents the top from a pen from becoming mislaid.
It is an object therefore to provide a product that fits on a desk and which can hold a plurality of pens which normally lie around on the desk.
Another object is to provide a product wherein the pen's cap cooperates with the product to permit one handed access and replacement of the pen barrel into its respective cap.
Yet another object is to provide a product that can hold a plurality of different colored pens.
Still another object is to provide a product that is capable of holding a first brand or style of pens and which by suitable adjustment thereof, it can be modified to hold a second brand or style of pens.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.